


Thank you cards.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any (except Supernatural), any May/December pairing, (717): he mailed me a thank you note for the blowjob.</p>
<p>(au where Bob is a human-ish creature instead of a disembodied spirit bound to his own skull)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you cards.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any commercially recognized characters and make no money off this fic.

Uncle Justin has only been dead a few months when I first think to... Summon isn't really the right word, I'm not demanding the presence just kind of sending out a subtle note that maybe I'd like some company. 

From Bob in particular, Uncle Justin's.... something. Not friend, not with the way Uncle Justin had ordered him around and the scathing remarks Bob had made behind his back. Ally then. 

When I'd been rounded up by the Council and put on trial he had come to my defense. The Council had been uneasy by his presence at my side but none seemed willing to challenge him openly. Even Ancient Mai had seemed wary though she, of all of them, seemed the least concerned by his presence. When he'd left he'd given me a token, said I could use it to call him if I needed anything.

I'd read up on him afterwards, about Hrothbert of Bainbridge in the books the council kept that warned wizards to keep away from him if they knew what was healthy for their minds and bodies but gave no hint as to what he was other than to say that he was emphatically not Fae and unlikely to be a demon. 

I read up on Robert Bainbridge in the regular newspapers, about his rise to power through business (though he left politics more or less alone), the surprisingly lonely life he seemed to lead. There was brief mention of a child but I was fairly certain that this was one of those re-inventing yourself things to keep him from being brought to the attention of the wrong people in the non-magical world. 

I researched and researched until there was nothing to know about him that I could find out without asking him directly. 

Obsessive maybe but Bob was all I had left and it's not like it was anything new. I had always been fascinated by him but Uncle Justin had been frustratingly against my getting to know Bob more than superficially. 

So anyways, I had been lonely and thinking about Bob and with little more than a thought I had sent my little mystical nudge. Despite everything, I hadn't exactly expected for Bob to show up. Especially not with dinner. 

I tried not to speculate too hard on what mammal the nearly raw heart Bob ate with apparent enjoyment might have come from. For me He'd brought mac'n'cheese, straight out of the box he'd informed me with evident despair over my plebeian tastes. I just grinned and offered him some. 

Things happen. Boring things like talking and eating and confessing my long standing attraction to him. Bob had looked at me and then looked at me again, somehow deeper than before. 

"Harry." He'd said, that delighted,fond smile that was so familiar from my lessons stretching across his face. 

And yeah, he may or may not have thought about me in the same way before I said something (I'm not so unwise as to ask) but once I did he was more than agreeable. Bob taught me how to "kiss properly; you aren't a hound, Harry." 

And then, well, I showed him what I'd learned in our time apart. Learned about myself and the needs and wants of my partners. I wanted more, wanted to do everything with him but Bob (ever the voice of reason) pointed out that we had nothing he would even consider using as lube. 

I think he's just an old romantic and wanted to do something sappy. 

Ok ok, back to the story. So that was a week ago. 

Today I had just finished up with helping an up and coming police officer named Murphy arrest a criminal who had been using trolls as his hit men against other criminals. She dropped me off, still pissed that she hadn't found the hit men (though what exactly she thought of the statues in the criminal's basement I don't know). I go to check the mail where, lo and behold, I find something that isn't a bill or a flyer.

Everything about the letter screams expensive from the weight of it to the color of the envelope to the old-fashioned wax seal. 

_Dearest Harry,_

_After our assignation yestereve, I find myself helpless to turn my thoughts from you._

_I want nothing more than to see you before me again, to experience again your skillful mouth and earnest desire._

_If we never again so much as touch I would still count myself a lucky man to have had you the once._

_Fondly,  
Hrothbert of Bainbridge._

So now I'm standing here in front of god and everyone blushing madly because Bob sent me a thank you card for a blowjob.


End file.
